


Fill The Crown

by dangergays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (?), Affairs, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Dubious Consent, Kingdom!AU, M/M, Marshal!Morrison, Multi, Prince Gerard Way, Prince!Gerard - Freeform, Secret Lovers, Servant Frank Iero, Servant!Frank, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gerard Way, Top Grant Morrison, but only if you really really squint, frank's a bit of a slut i guess, medieval!au, not really - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangergays/pseuds/dangergays
Summary: Everyone in the castle- nay, kingdom, had sensed that the king’s son and his servant were… Unconventionally close. Though no one dared say a word, in fear of insulting the King. What they never picked up on though, was that the servant also had an unusually close relationship to his other master, Marshal Morrisson.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Fill The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. So. I had a need for servant!Frank and to my horror, I could only find one (which heavily influenced this one), so I decided to write my own. This will come in three parts I believe, so don't fret F/G/M friends, our handsome scottish man will be added after the first instalment.
> 
> Also, this is my first time ever writing smut or anything remotely sexual, so don't be too hard on me lmao.

Everyone in the castle- nay, kingdom, had sensed that the king’s son and his servant were… Unconventionally close. Though no one dared say a word, in fear of insulting the King. Frank would often tease Prince Way about his inability to be discreet, but it didn’t seem to help.

“I want you on my bed in five minutes”, Gerard had spoken softly into Frank’s ear when they had passed each other in the hall earlier. Frank looked around nervously to make sure none of the other residents or servants had heard, and before he could reply, the young prince had walked off.

And what else could Frank do but to follow his lord’s orders? His usual chores as the Prince’s servant, included dressing, sending messages, providing music, and other duties executed by a valet de chambre, but behind closed doors, a lot more intimate duties were expected of him. Not that he was complaining, au contraire. Every night after supper, Frank would follow Prince Way into his private chambers, where he would undress the prince, bathe him, and finally please him whichever way the prince saw fit, and tonight was no exception.

Frank entered the bedroom before his lord did, he assumed Gerard had some last few errands he needed to attend to before retreating for the evening, so he obediently made his way to the bed, where he sat down. He didn’t undress, not sure if that’s what his lord had wanted or not, but opted for just taking off his shoes. It didn’t take too long until Frank heard the door creak open. He looked up, just to be greeted by his lord’s smug smile, and he quickly got to his feet.

Gerard closed the door and made his way towards his servant, “tell me, Iero, why are you still wearing your garments?” he said while pulling off his own coat.

The young man bowed curtly to the prince, and looked into his eyes, “Apologies, my lord, I wasn’t sure if you wanted a bath first.” he looked down bashfully, afraid he had disappointed his master.

This just caused Gerard to smile even more, “Now why would you need clothes for that? We wouldn’t want them to get wet, would me?”

Realizing what the prince was insinuating, Frank gasped and looked back up at Gerard, “B-but sir!” he spluttered, “That’s not a servant’s place, it’s-it’s not appropriate.”

This only caused Gerard to roll his eyes, “in what way is anything we do appropriate? I hardly think us washing ourselves would be a war crime.”

Frank wavered for a second, but came to the conclusion that the prince was right, as he usually was, and so he followed along into the room next door that operated as a cleaning area. The female servants in the castle always prepared a bath for the prince while he was having supper, so the water was still nice and toasty. The wooden bathtub was in the center of the stone walls, surrounded by candles, soaps and oils. The prince wasn’t that pleased with certain parts of his society’s culture, and was often infatuated by the culture and traditions of the old greeks and romans. One of these traditions he had begun using, was taking regular baths. 

Gerard held a hand over the steaming tub, “Ah, just perfect,” he hummed. He turned around to face Frank again. The servant immediately helped Gerard get out off the rest of his garments, carefully placing them on a stool in the corner. The warm glow of the candles illuminated the prince’s body perfectly. He was no athlete or soldier by any means, instead the prince favored the fairer of hobbies, like painting and reading, and therefore had the physique of someone who preferred spending time inside the library. He was by no means fat, he was just perfect in Frank’s eyes. Meaty, yet lean and strong. The servant found himself distracted for a few minutes, just caressing the young prince’s body with his fingertips, feeling the soft, warm skin under his hand. 

Once he finally caught himself, he choked out an apology, afraid he had stepped out of line, but Gerard only seemed amused. The prince placed his hands on the buttons of Frank’s shirt, and began unbuttoning them, “I believe it’s only fair you shed your clothes as well.”

Frank only nodded, he didn’t dare to open his mouth, afraid that the only sound that would leave his mouth would be a squeak, and that would certainly be enough humiliation for a lifetime. Once the servant’s shirt and pants were off, the prince leaned down to ghost his lips over the younger’s shoulders. Instinctively, Frank’s shoulders hunched up, but he made an effort to try and relax them. Damn his sensitive body. Gerard’s hands slowly made their way from Frank’s hips to his backside, which he gripped in his hands.

“Such lovely buttocks you have,” He mumbled into Frank’s ear.

“As if you didn’t already know,” Frank whispered back cheekily, in which he got a rapid clap on his left cheek in return. He gasped and quickly grabbed his lord’s upper arms, leaning into his chest.

“What about that bath now?”

Frank had been so enthralled by this whole interaction that he had completely forgotten the point of their visit to the washing chamber, “Of course, my lord,” he said, stepping away, letting his master sink into the tub first. It also gave him the opportunity to gaze upon Gerard’s backside in return. Once the prince was situated in the warm water, Frank grabbed one of the soaps and approached the tub. He had never been invited into the tub before, so he halted by the side, and looked back at his lord questioningly. Gerard didn’t say a word, just nodded. That was Frank’s affirmation.

He carefully sat down in the tub, and he had to admit, this is what he imagined heaven to be like. He let out a moan and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling of the warm water prickling his skin. “This is heavenly!” He expressed his thoughts to his master. It was rare that servants were given the luxury of warm water, if ever. They were expected to do with just the cold water straight from the well. When he opened his eyes again, Gerard was looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, smirking yet again.

“Perhaps you should join me more often then,” he said reaching out a hand to stroke Frank’s thigh, “now I believe you have some business to attend to,” the prince slowly turned around to present Frank with his back.

The servant quickly got to work rubbing the bar of soap on the prince’s back, and worked his way down his body. He avoided the prince’s cock, which earned him an annoyed whine, and instead began soaping up his hair. Frank massaged the scalp skilfully, and Gerard let out a low moan. Getting his scalp massaged was one of the best things in the world according to Gerard. Well, besides sex.

Frank raised the mug of water to run over the now cleaned hair, washing away the soap. When all the suds were gone, he picked the soap bar back up and lathered his hand. Slowly, he crept his hand down to the prince’s crotch, wrapping his hand around the already half-hard cock. Gerard sighed out, leaning his back into Frank’s chest, his head falling back onto the servant’s shoulder.

The purpose of this was to clean his master’s genitalia, but Frank still wanted to have a little fun with it, “Is this adequate, sir?” the servant asked huskily. 

“Oh, god,” is all the prince said in reply, bucking his hips up into Frank’s fist. The water around them squelched threateningly, a few drops falling to the floor. Frank made sure to flick his thumb over Gerard’s head, and used his other hand to fondle his “crown jewels”, as Gerard had once referred to them as. When the prince was fully erect, and when Frank thought him clean enough, he pulled his hand away.

“There, I think that should suffice,” Frank was about to stand up and fetch them towels, but Gerard stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Not so fast,” the prince said, pulling his servant back in, “we haven’t cleaned you yet,” Gerard reached out for the soap and started lathering up Frank’s body. He was about to protest, wanting to remind Gerard of their positions, and how it wasn’t appropriate for a future king to wash his servant, but Gerard only shot him a look, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

Gerard wanted to return the favor. Although Frank viewed their relationship as strictly master and servant, Gerard saw them as lovers. He hadn’t dared to admit that to Frank yet, as he had only just admitted that to himself. He didn’t think that Frank would necessarily reject him, but the inkling of fear and embarrassment was still there.

The prince enjoyed seeing Frank all flustered like this, even though he had only washed his hair and torso. He took himself the liberty to rub gingerly on Frank’s nipples, seeing them perk up at the attention, and slowly leaned forward to taste them. Not that they tasted any different than anyone else’s nipples, but this was Frank, and Frank’s skin, and that was extraordinary enough in Gerard’s mind.

As soon as Gerard started nipping and sucking on Frank’s chest, the servant gripped the back of his lord’s head, threading his long brown locks between his fingers.

“Oh, god,” Frank echoed Gerard from before. The prince snaked his way up to Frank’s neck and began nibbling there instead, “Sir- Lord, please, people might see,” he tried to stop his prince from leaving any visible marks, but his plea was fruitless.

While the prince was working his subordinate’s neck, he skillfully located the soap, and lathered his hands back up again, and before Frank even noticed, he had his hands wrapped around the younger’s cock. Frank gasped in surprise and his legs jerked, sending more water to the floor. The prince was delighted to find that his servant was already fully hard, and he silently commended Frank for his patience and self-control. After working the small cock and massaging his balls for a few minutes, the prince grew impatient and pulled away.

Frank was lying down in the tub, looking completely dazed and out of breath. Gerard looked around for the oils he knew were there, and quickly snatched the first bottle he saw. When Frank came back to his senses, he quickly noticed Gerard coating his fingers with the oil. The logical part of his brain would have suggested that they take this to the bed instead, but his brain was so clouded with lust he didn’t even care anymore.

The prince quickly leaned down and engulfed Frank in a hungry kiss, while his oil-coated fingers dipped underwater, towards Frank’s entrance. The servant moaned into the prince’s mouth as Gerard rubbed his fingers around the tight, puckered opening. Frank whined, earlier patience now totally gone without a trace, and instead desperate to be filled with something- anything. Though when the prince began pushing one of his fingers past the rim, the younger man hissed in pain, pulling back.

“It hurts sir, please don’t-”

The prince halted. He was about to protest and argue that it always hurts at first, you know that, but stopped once he saw the desperate look in Frank’s eyes. Then he stupidly realized that the lubricating oil must have washed away as soon as his hands came in contact with water. He retreated his hand, “I’m so sorry dear,” he said sincerely, and sat back to think for a second. The water was already starting to grow cold, so if he wanted to do this like he planned, he had to act fast. 

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees,” he commanded urgently. Frank quickly obeyed his orders and presented the prince with his back, his buttocks just hovering over the water surface. Perfect, Gerard thought. He grabbed the oil again, and began the process of lubricating his fingers all over again, “now hold yourself open for me.”

Frank had originally been grasping the edge of the wooden tub with his hands, but he refused to protest even further, and let go of the edge to grasp his buttocks open, his left cheek leaning on the rim of the tub instead. Gerard hummed contentedly, taking in the beautiful sight that was his lover’s ass. He couldn’t help himself, and started rubbing Frank’s backside yet again, watching how the skin moved under his hands, turning red.

After a few seconds, Frank grew impatient and started whining while wiggling his ass, trying to signal his readiness to his master. Gerard took the hint and slowly inserted the first digit into the servant. Frank sighed out in relief, enjoying the feeling of his master’s finger sinking into him. He would argue that it was the second best feeling in the world, the first being his master’s cock pressed against his spot, of course.

Gerard liked taking his sweet time whenever he worked Frank open, but right now he was working against the clock, wanting to finish before they were both shivering in the rapidly cooling water. He quickly worked a second finger into the entrance, pumping his hand rapidly, knowing very well that the servant could take it. His habit of slowness wasn’t out of carefulness, but rather appreciation. Every time they did this, he wished he could immortalize the image with coal or paints, but he knew it was too risky. That’s why he liked taking his time, so that he could sketch the image into his brain instead. Gerard inserted a third and last finger, going for Frank’s sweet spot this time. The younger man was mewling at this point. The prince had grabbed one of his asscheeks with his unoccupied hand, which gave Frank the opportunity to place one of his own hands back on the edge of the tub, to relieve some of the pressure to his face. But he was still getting pushed into it, not that he minded that at all.

Before either of them even knew what was happening, Gerard had pulled his fingers out, getting the pleasure of seeing Frank’s hole close again, before he squirted out yet another load of lube into his hand. They were both on their knees, and quite a bit of water had gone over the edge, so they were both just over water now. The prince quickly slicked himself up, moaning at the feeling of relieving some of the tension in his groin, and leaned over the younger man. One of his own hands was now also gripping the edge of the tub, along with Frank’s, which he grabbed and lead down to Frank’s globes, signaling for him to hold himself open for the prince. Gerard situated himself before the servant’s hole, and slowly pushed in. He could see Frank’s face pressed against the tub, the edge leaving angry, red marks on his cheek. One could easily mistake Frank’s expression as one of pain, but Gerard knew his lover face well enough to tell that this was a face of pleasure, not pain.

Even though they were both desperate, Gerard wanted to take his time with this part, as the last thing he wanted was to hurt Frank, but as soon as the man beneath him started pushing back against his cock, that was his sign.

Gerard leaned down and embraced Frank’s neck in his arms, while he began thrusting in and out. The water around them crashed against them and the tub, and they could hear the waves of soapy water falling to the ground, but Gerard didn’t pay attention to that, too concentrated on the soft “ah, ah”’s falling from Frank’s plump lips. The prince captured them with his own, while also trying to speed up his motions. Multitasking wasn’t exactly Gerard’s forte.

Frank’s neck was beginning to strain, but he would never think of complaining, he would do anything to please his prince, his king. The sharp edge of the wood was digging painfully into his cheek, but he invited that pain, because together with the pleasure, it was absolute heaven. Frank had a bit of a thing for pain, but he hadn’t told that to Gerard quite yet. Gerard’s cock wasn’t enormous, but he certainly knew how to use it, as he was repeatedly hitting Frank’s spot, without missing a beat. 

“Please…” He whined out, not really sure what he was asking for. He could feel Gerard letting go of his neck. His own hands that were holding him open were slipping off his ass due to the water. Eventually he gave up, and instead leaned his hands on the tub again. Gerard had raised back up and was now gripping Frank’s hips in an iron hold, trying to find a better angle for both of them. Every time the prince’s cock hit Frank’s prostate he saw white, he was sure he was moaning like a whore, but he was too lost in pleasure to tell. He could feel his asshole clenching around the cock every time he pulled back, and he knew he was close.

“I- I…” Frank couldn’t even form proper sentences, but Gerard understood him perfectly.

The prince’s breaths were heavy, “Come on dear, it’s okay.” He said in between gulps of air. His hand snaked around Frank’s waist to help jerk him off. It didn’t take long, within seconds the servant yelled out, and started twitching like mad, signaling that he had come. The sounds and motions coming from him made Gerard moan loudly. Frank’s ass clenched from sensitivity now, which drove the prince even crazier. With a few staccato thrusts of his hips, Gerard came with a broken moan, spilling his seeds inside his secret lover. He leaned over Frank’s back again to grab his face and kiss his mouth tenderly. When he pulled back and gazed into Frank’s warm eyes, he caught himself right before he uttered the three forbidden words. Instead, he pecked the servant quickly on his cheek before he pulled out.

As soon as the prince was out of Frank, the servant got up to fetch them some towels. He handed Gerard one of them, avoiding eye contact, “You should retreat to your bed, I’ll clean up here,” he said passively, turning around to find some more cloths to wring up the spilled water with. Gerard looked dumbfounded at the young man who was already beginning to get dressed. The prince felt this yearning in his heart, wanting to just take this beautiful human with him to bed and whisper sweet nothings into his ear all night, but knowing he couldn’t, “it’s not appropriate, sir,” broke his heart.


End file.
